Mercedes "Meche" Colomar
Mercedes "Meche" Colomar is a kind soul in the Land of the Dead and the love interest of Manny Calavera. She died in the hospital of chicken pox. Personality Meche is portrayed as extremely kind. In life, she was a volunteer who read stories to dying children and when questioned, she could not recall a single bad deed she had done in her life. She is also shown to have a very sharp wit often coming up with clever one-liners and somewhat sarcastic remarks. In year three she had a darker more cynical personality, likely due to her betrayal and imprisonment, not to mention a bit more violent as she claims to have punched Domino and she slapped Manny when he joked about her having an affair with Domino. Year 1 Her soul was reaped by Manny who intercepted her details from Domino. When taken to the Land of the Dead, Manny was shocked to find that somehow she did not qualify for a ticket on the Number Nine, regardless of how kind she was in life. Not wishing to cause trouble for Manny, she left El Marrow on foot. On finding he had traveled from El Marrow to Rubacava before her, Manny found a job in the town, hoping to find her as she left the Petrified Forest. Year 2 Throughout his first year in Rubacava, Manny clearly talks about Meche a lot as many of the town's residents talk to him about her. A year to the date from their first meeting, Meche boarded the SS Lambada to cross the Sea of Lament with Domino. When Manny tried to follow them, Meche struck his head with a champagne bottle to stop him, actually to save him, as she knew that she wasn't being abducted. Year 3 Meche is in an office in the Edge City working for Domino. She treats kindly the 2 imprisoned angelitos. When Manny shows up, she is cold and vindictive to him, thinking that he is an associate to Dom. She refuses to talk to him unless he convinces her that he is so, showing her his gun. In the process, Manny causes her to burn her stockings with her cigarette ashes and steal them. Once Manny produces a gun (actually he traded it by giving Meche's stockings to Chepito), she loads it and, always thinking that Manny is Dom's associate, she enters Dom's office threatening to kill Manny, demanding to release her and the angelitos. Dom of course didn't care and after disarming her, he puts her in a vault. Manny shows up to rescue her. An activated sprinkler reveals that water escapes through a hole in the floor, which Manny breaks open. Before leaving, they discover two suitcases with counterfeit Number Nine train tickets. They make their way to a beach, and Meche tells Manny to find a boat to escape the Edge of the World, as she'll go to rescue the angelitos. Soon Manny and Glottis restore the lost ship SS Lamancha and all of them, along with refugees from the coral mines, are on the sea. Year 4 A year later they reach the Temple. While Manny tried to recover Glottis, Meche shouted calling him upstairs. The Gatekeeper told him that the others went to the waiting room because their tickets were stolen. Soon after, the Mayan Mechanics retrofit a gondola with rockets to help Glottis recover. As Glottis awakes, Manny and Meche fall into the bay near Rubacava. Later she followed Manny to Nuevo Marrow and joined the Lost Souls' Alliance in their headquarters and went to the Casino with Chowchilla Charlie. She pretended to flirt with him and invited him to a toga party at another hotel, so as to give Charlie's suit to Manny (who was disguised as a Johnny Thunder Boy. When Manny retrieved the suitcase with the real Double N tickets, he met Meche at the railroad station, and hers leaped into her hand. As Meche headed up the escalator to the ticket booth, one of Hector LeMans's ravens attacked Meche and she tried to hit it with the suitcase, dropping it into Manny's arms. Glottis leaped to help her. With Hetor Dead and the tickets returned, Manny and Meche took the train to the Temple and the Ninth Underworld. Category:Character Category:Females